High School of the Blood
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: Dia perempuan aneh. Dia memegang senjata berpeluru. Dia memiliki kekuatan seperti yang ada di film fantasy. Apa ini mimpi? Kejadian luar biasa terjadi malam itu. Semua kaca bangunan sekolah pecah. Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Kepala perempuan itu berdarah. Suara peluru hingga ledakan terdengar. Perempuan itu ... bukankah guru seni rupa. Hinata-sensei.


Fanfic NaruHina Fantasy Romance Spesial One-Shoot

.

.

.

**High School of the Blood**

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Naruto _x _Hinata_

**Romance **and **Fantasy**

Rate : **T+**

_**Warning **_(!) OOC, miss (typo), gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, AU

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**Romance**, **Fantasy**, **Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Naruto sendirian di kelas. _Sudah sore_, ia melihat langit di balik jendela kaca. Sunyi. Tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya yang sedang duduk di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa juga ia harus melamun sampai jam segini? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali mungkin dirinya sedang beruntung karena tidak sampai kemasukan—padahal melamun sangat lama.

Naruto mengambil tasnya. _Sudah saatnya pulang_, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia beberapa kali menguap. Tangannya berusaha mencapai pintu. Aneh. Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Apa dirinya sedang mimpi? Pintu itu seakan-akan menjauh darinya, atau ... malah dirinya yang menjauh. Ia perlahan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia pun berlari. Dan akhirnya ia bisa mencapai pintu itu. Naruto terengah-engah. _Tinggal menggesernya_ _dan aku akan keluar_, ia berkata dalam hati.

Belum sempat menggeser pintu, Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kalau pelipisnya sedang meneteskan sesuatu. Keringat? Sepertinya bukan. Ini sedikit lebih dingin dan kental. Naruto pun mengusap pelipisnya lalu melihat ... cairan merah di telapak tangannya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini darah. Ia terbelalak. Ada apa? Bagaimana bisa ia berdarah? Bukankah ia tidak habis berkelahi atau melakukan semacam itu sebelumnya? Ada apa dengannya? Naruto terus bertanya-tanya.

Suara kaca pecah mendadak terdengar. Tapi tidak lama suasana kembali sunyi. Naruto masih menatap pintu. Tangannya seakan terpaku. Keringat tampak bermunculan di wajahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Ia merasa takut sekarang. Ia pikir suara tadi dikarenakan adanya hantu yang akan segera mengganggunya. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?_ mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

Suara ledakan—seperti bom, suara tembakan, dan suara seperti teriakan monster tiba-tiba membuat Naruto semakin tegang. Apa dirinya masih di alam mimpi? Ia beberapa kali menampar pipinya. Lalu ia pun sadar kalau suara-suara yang tidak masuk akal itu bukanlah bagian dari mimpinya. Yah, sebenarnya ia memang tidak sedang tidur. Semua itu benar-benar nyata. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"H-Hah?!"

Naruto cepat-cepat berbalik saat sesuatu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Sepi. Seperti yang terlihat, hanya ada meja dan kursi. Tidak! Sepertinya bukan itu yang dilihat Naruto. Ia melihat ke arah ... tepat ke luar dari jendela. Api. Asap. Apa sedang terjadi kebakaran? Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Dan saat itulah, ia lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Kaca-kaca jendela—semuanya mendadak pecah, angin bertekanan tinggi tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang kelas, seluruh meja serta kursi bergeser-geser lalu terbanting-banting seakan sedang mengamuk. Naruto terpental ke belakang. Punggungnya menubruk pintu—yang tadi ada di depannya. Seseorang membuatnya terpental. Seseorang yang terbang dari arah luar. Meluncur seperti pesawat jet melalui lubang jendela kemudian menabrak dirinya.

Memiliki rambut panjang. Apa dia seorang perempuan? Naruto terduduk sambil menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi. Dia terbaring di depannya. Kepala orang itu tergeletak di perut Naruto. Dan ketika Naruto melihat wajahnya, hanya ada warna merah yang tampak. Orang itu seperti sedang menangis darah. Hidungnya mimisan. Dia juga beberapa kali terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah. Dia sekarang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Kau... Uzumaki Naruto-kun, kan?"

Ternyata orang itu memang perempuan. Naruto terdiam sejenak, meskipun dalam hati ia ingin berteriak dan lari atau ingin tahu kenapa orang itu bisa tahu namanya. Perempuan di dekatnya ini. Sepertinya ia kenal. Perempuan yang sering dibicarakan para siswa dan guru laki-laki di sekolah ini. Cantik tapi pendiam. Semua pembicaraan yang mereka ucapkan selalu ada sangkut-pautnya tentang perempuan ini. Salah satu guru perempuan yang populer. Guru yang selalu terlihat sendirian di ruang seni rupa—walau dia memang guru seni rupa. Selalu sibuk duduk dan melukis. Lalu berbicara tentang apa yang dilukisnya? Seperti apakah lukisannya? Tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Dia hanya mengajar seperlunya.

"H-Hyuuga...-sensei?"

Saat itu juga, tampaklah perempuan itu sedang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Kedua matanya tertutup. Sebuah pistol yang dari tadi digenggamnya, tiba-tiba ia lempar entah ke mana. Sekarang pistol itu tampak melayang berputar di udara dengan sangat pelan—seakan-akan waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Kemudian pistol tadi jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara gemaan kecil sampai di sudut ruangan. Memantul-mantul beberapa kali hingga jatuh sepenuhnya. Dan saat itulah, dapat kita lihat kalau perempuan itu sudah menenggelamkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

**Selamat menunggu untuk chapter full cerita.**


End file.
